


How to Comfort Your Grimm

by lolliipxps



Series: A Grimm and His Zauberbiest [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, PTZD drama, Pre-Established Relationship, slightly ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Sometimes turning into a zombie calls for a little comfort. Good thing Nick has it in spades.





	How to Comfort Your Grimm

It wasn’t easy seeing Nick in the condition he had been in and Sean couldn’t help but take some of the blame for things getting as far as they did. Regrettably, the Grimm was in this mess because his brother and his associate, Baron Samedi, were two steps ahead of them. This undoubtedly must have been Eric’s master plan from the beginning. With everyone, including himself, so preoccupied with various problems they had failed to consider all possibilities.

As a Grimm there was no doubt the tetrodotoxin would affect him differently. In fact, it affected Nick  _ a lot  _ differently. Fortunately the plane never made it past Mount Cedera. However, the difficulty came when attempting to locate and subdue the infected Grimm, primarily before anything happened that he couldn’t come back from. Needless to say, they would have been unsuccessful if it weren’t for luck.

_ If there was any sign of Nick in there, neither of them could see him. The thing in front of them looked like the Grimm but lacked the usual traits, it was purely primal. There was nothing but malice in those red glazed irises. They each tried to talk him out of the feral state he appeared to be in. Much to their dismay they’re words fell on deaf ears so they had to resort to more violent methods, however due to the Grimm’s strength this too proved fruitless. _

_ It became apparent that, despite their combined efforts, they couldn’t defeat him and soon realized what they had to do. All they needed to be was a mere distraction, spare just enough time for either Juliette or Rosalee to quickly inject the treatment. Surely that would be enough once the treatment was in his system. From then on they could get him out of there and properly treated.  _

_ Nick and Sean were both on their feet while everyone else was recuperating, seemingly at a standstill.  _

_ “Nick, please, don’t make me hurt you.” Sean pled to the infected Grimm. The half-zauberbiest didn’t want to hurt the man he loved.  _

_ Unfortunately the words didn’t phase the Grimm, whose rage only seemed to be building more by the second. On the other hand, Nick didn’t act right away and instead snarled. Then, just when it seemed like he was going to charge, Juliette called out to Nick. At the first opportunity Juliette plunged the Piqure-Gigantesque into his stomach. However, before she could inject anything Nick backhanded her, causing her to fall back. _

_ Rosalee must have been prepared for something to happen because she immediately hastily managed to push the liquid in. Initially it looked like nothing was going to happen, while Monroe moved to protect Rosalee but moments later Nick tumbled down. Sean immediately rushed over to kneel beside Nick and from the looks of it, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience either.  _

_ “We need to hurry and get him out of here,” Sean, mindful of the amount of flinching the Grimm was doing, scooped him off the ground in a bridal position. “I don’t want to explain what we’re doing here. Don’t think you do either.” _

Luckily they were able to transport Nick back to the Spice Shop without any interruptions.There were a few times during the drive back and inside the shop where they were concerned that the Grimm would revert, which to their relief didn’t occur. However, there still was the concern of his slow pulse. Other than that he seemed perfectly fine, just in need of rest. Something Sean was keen on making him do as soon as the situation was properly explained.

The Captain briefly left Nick to rest in peace contrary to what he wanted to do. Nonetheless there was important business he had to handle at the precinct. For despite their best hope that nothing bad would happen whilst Nick was under the influence of the cracher-mortel’s tetrodotoxin, there was one casualty. So, before Nick could wake up to realize, he wanted to get things set straight.

Secretly they formulated a credible story to protect Nick from being discovered. After all, he had no recollection of what he had done nor was he ever in control during that time. Sean understood how Nick was, he knew that if the Grimm had an inkling of what he might’ve done it would do more harm than good.

The half-zauberbiest was relieved when he noticed that the Grimm was still in bed napping when he got back from the office. Honestly, he hadn’t planned on being there as long as he did but he had to corroborate the story on his end. So now that his part was done, he was ready to call it a day and make sure that Nick would take the R&R. After all, it was bosses orders.

Upon closer inspection he noticed the deathly pale complexion of his lover. Swiftly he approached the bed and at first shook lightly. However, the lack of reaction caused concern to build. As much as he knew, he knew nothing about this or what was happening. Perhaps it was a side effect but it was worrisome.

“Nick, you’re starting to scare me. You need to wake up,” Sean called out loudly, yet still not reaction. On top of that there wasn’t a pulse, if it was there it was doing a hell of a job hiding. “Come on Nick.”

A hard slap to the face seemed to do the trick as color promptly returned to Nick’s features. Flabbergasted, Sean looked on as Nick rubbed a hand against his cheek, groaning. Evidently nothing appeared to be wrong aside from the obvious pain from the slap, yet it didn’t seem right. 

“What the hell was that all about?” Nick asked, obviously disoriented as he propped himself up, “You know that actually managed to hurt, Sean.”

Sean sat beside Nick on the bed, checking for a pulse once more. “You weren’t waking up, there wasn’t much else to do.” He frowned, “Nick, do you feel any different?”

“You mean other than waking up to my lover slapping me in the face? No, I don’t feel different at all.” Nick remarked before raising an eyebrow, “Why are you checking my pulse? What’s going on?”

Whatever was going on before, Nick was back to normal and he wasn’t sure whether he should continue to worry or not. Nonetheless, maybe it was better to wait to see if it happens again? Sean brushed the reddened cheek, he had hit much harder than he originally thought.

“You didn’t have a pulse, that’s why. Even now it’s really slow.” He commented, letting his hand drop, “ But if you don’t feel any different than I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

There was something else the half-zauberbiest wasn’t telling him. Having the innate ability to read people played a factor in that knowledge but he also happened to know Sean well enough. At least that’s what Nick liked to believe.

“I promise I genuinely feel okay, if that counts for anything,” Nick said with a shrug, gray eyes looking up to meet with hazel. “There’s something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there Sean? Whatever it is you’re not telling me, I can handle it.”

What Sean, or any of them for the matter, know was that Nick did remember what  _ that  _ version of himself did. Admittedly they came back relatively soon, during the time that he  _ should  _ have been sleeping. Maybe it had something to do with his good memory, either way whatever Sean wasn’t telling him had to be related.

The room was dead silent as it looked like Sean was pondering what to say, so Nick beat him to it.

“You know what, I think I know what you’re not telling me. It’s about the guy in the bar fight, right?” The Grimm’s inquired with a frown, managed to throw the Captain off guard, “Is someone investigating the murder?”

  
  


“You remember that? Well I guess there is no use hiding it then. Holtby and Bauer are on the case, but they don’t know you’re tied to it.” Sean cleared his throat and his expression shifted to a more serious one. “You know none that is your fault, it was my brothers.”

Nick’s frown deepened at that. Sure, he recognized that he hadn’t been in control but the fact of the matter was that it was  _ his  _ hands. Zombified or not, it was him even if it wasn’t much.

“I figured out it was a trap, before the Baron got me, and I was the one stupid enough to chase him. Really, I should have seen that coming.” Nick shook his head at the thought, “Whether I was in control or not, I still killed a man and I almost did the same to you all.”

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, causing the Grimm to look down at it and back up.

“Listen to me right now, Thomas Shirach is the one responsible for that murder, not you.” Sean looked him dead in the eyes, “All I care about is that you’re okay now and that we got to you in time.”

Nick broke eye contact as he glanced down at the ground. “Even though I could have killed you? Looks like I did a number on all of you. If you didn’t work together…”

“Let’s not focus on what could have happened and focus on the present, alright? Besides, It’ll take a lot more than that to keep me down.”

“I guess you’re right.” A faint smile graced Nick’s features. For now he would be glad knowing that everyone he cared about was alive. That this moment was still possible.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE GUILTY PLEASURE SHIP POSTING. Also, I fully acknowledge that they might be hella OOC. XD


End file.
